Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power tool configured such that a motor used as a drive source is housed in a dual-separated type housing of the electric power tool.
Description of the Related Art
An existing electric power tool relating to the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-295773.
The electric power tool disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-295773 is an impact driver and includes a dual-separated type housing, as shown in FIG. 5.
The housing includes a substantially cylindrical housing body and a grip configured to protrude downward from the housing body. Further, a motor used as a drive source of the impact driver is housed at the rear portion of the housing body. As shown in FIG. 9, the motor includes a stator 105 and a rotator 107, and a rotary shaft 108 of the rotator 107 is supported by a front bearing 109f and a rear bearing 109b. Further, a disk-shaped fan 106 is fixed on the rotary shaft 108 between the rotator 107 and the rear bearing 109b. The rear bearing 109b is configured to be supported from outside in the radial direction by a receiving portion (not shown) of the dual-separated housing.